Livvie Locke (Kelly Monaco)
Joshua Temple | children = Unnamed child (with Frank; miscarriage) Rafe Kovich, Jr. (step; deceased) | grandchildren = | grandparents = Victor Collins Melanie Chamberlain (paternal) Estelle Reese (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Ryan Chamberlain (paternal) Rachel Locke (maternal) Grace Reese (adoptive maternal; deceased) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Olivia "Livvie" Locke was a fictional character on the now defunct American daytime soap opera Port Charles. She was portrayed by Kelly Monaco from July 7, 2000 until October 3, 2003. Kelly Monaco also played Tess Ramsey on PC (2002-2003), and would later transfer to the "parent show" General Hospital. She has been portraying Sam Morgan since October 1, 2003. Monaco also played Sam's European look-a-alike Alicia Montenegro on GH in 2005. It is revealed on GH in Winter 2013 that Livvie died in 2003. Storylines Livvie arrives in in July of 2000 looking for her mother, Rachel Locke; but Rachel is not happy to have her daughter in town. Livvie lies and says that she has left town, but actually stays to investigate Rachel. Using the name "Charlie," she meets Lucy Coe, who unbeknownst to Livvie is Rachel's foe, and Lucy invites her to stay with her. She then meets Chris Ramsey, who wonders why she is snooping around Rachel and finds out that she is actually Rachel's daughter. He then uses Livvie for information on Rachel. "Charlie" starts having horrible nightmares where she's drowning, and Lucy has Kevin Collins, a psychiatrist, treat her. "Charlie" felt a connection to Kevin that made her comfortable with him. Chris tells Rachel about Kevin treating Livvie, and Rachel decides to use the information to destroy Kevin. She tells the board that Kevin is unethically treating a young girl in a hotel room, not knowing that the girl is actually her daughter. Livvie refused to testify for Kevin because she was scared that her mother would find out she was still in town. Chris then makes sure that Livvie finds out that Joshua Locke isn't her father, and Livvie bursts into the courtroom. The charges against Kevin are dropped, and he continues to treat Livvie. He also tells her about her aunt Grace who drowned. After Kevin tells Lucy about his history with Grace, they begin thinking that Kevin is Livvie's father, and Grace her mother. Lucy has a DNA test done in secret, and it shows that Kevin is in fact Livvie's father. Eve Lambert finds out that Livvie is Kevin's daughter and confronts him. During the confrontation, Livvie overhears the truth. Rachel asks Livvie to leave town with her, and when she refuses, Rachel knocks Kevin out and jumps into the ocean to drown herself. Kevin saves Rachel, but she is sent to a mental institution. Jack Ramsey Livvie later meets Jack Ramsey, Chris' younger brother. She begins dating him, but Chris schemes to break them up. He frames Jack for stealing money and forges a tape of him admitting he was only using Livvie. This prompts Livvie to break up with Jack, and turn to Chris. Chris steals Livvie's diary to start making her dreams comes true. Livvie pushed away Kevin and Lucy and became wild. Lucy found out what Chris was doing and planted the diary in Chris' apartment. Livvie found it and broke up with him. Livvie then got back together with Jack. Later, Livvie, Jack, Jamal Woods and Alison Barrington get involved in motocross. When Alison stops Jamal from doing a dangerous race, Zach, a foe of Jamal's, holds Livvie hostage to force Jack to do the race. Jack ends up flying over a cliff and dies in Livvie's arms. Livvie now has it out for Zach, and Lucy and Kevin suspect foul play. Livvie meets Zach in an alley and tries to stab him, but then Zach tries to rape her. Then, a mysterious man stops him. The man introduces himself as Caleb Caleb Morley Unbeknownst to Livvie, she looks exactly like Caleb's former love Olivia. Caleb, a vampire, begins to romance her, but then Jack comes back to life. Jack, however, is now wild and and violent. Livvie, meanwhile, years for Caleb due to Caleb's mental trickery. Caleb seduces Livvie and convinces her to marry him. Caleb orders Livvie to kill Jack, but she breaks the hold he has over her and doesn't do it. Caleb later takes Livvie to the roof of the hospital, where she agrees to go with him if he doesn't hurt her family. Caleb's alternate personality, Michael, then causes a lightning bolt to strike Caleb and turn him to ash. Caleb's spirit, however, remains, and he manipulates Livvie through her dreams. This causes Livvie to bring him back to life. Caleb needs Livvie to regain his strength. Under Caleb's spell, she uses lies and deception to break up couples around town. She even breaks up her own relationship with Jack. Livvie poisons Jack's drink, but Alison knocks it out of his hand. Jack then breaks up with Livvie. Livvie later seemingly kills Lucy and works with Caleb to destroy his enemies. Livvie later stakes Caleb in the heart and informs everyone that she has broken Caleb's hold over her and is working with Lucy to trick him. Lucy shows up alive, her death having been faked. Livvie then gets back together with Jack. Alison Barrington Alison gives Livvie a candle made by her ancestor Rebecca centuries ago. Unbeknownst to Livvie, the candle creates wild emotional responses when it's inhaled. The candle has the word "TROUBLE" written on the bottom of it, and it causes her to believe that Jack and Alison are involved with each other. Livvie becomes paranoid and then psychotic and throws the candle into the fire. She then breathes in the toxic fumes as she sleeps. Livvie then tries to warn Kevin that the candles are evil and that Alison's candle shop should be shut down. No one believes Livvie about the candles being evil, so she spikes a candle with hallucinogens. When Jack inhales it, he sees bugs crawling all over him and he freaks out. Livvie then finds Kevin's bloody sweater in the woods and Kevin is presumed dead. She plants the sweater in Alison's car, and she is arrested for murder. Jack learns about this and that Livvie drugged the candle and breaks up with her. Livvie later found an unconscious Rafe Kovich in the woods and took him to Ian Thornhart's cabin. There, she plotted her revenge on Alison. General Hospital references Lucy Coe comes back to town and calls Sam Morgan, Livvie. Lucy sees John McBain and mistakenly thinks that he is Caleb Morley (a vampire) who she needs to kill. After some time, it is revealed that Caleb Morley is indeed a separate person from John McBain and has committed several crimes. Caleb Morley/Stephen Clay comes to town and wants to reunite with his family. It is revealed that Livvie Locke died and a musician named Stephen Clay was institutionalized after losing his wife Livvie and used the vampire persona afterwards. In October 2011, Caleb escapes the mental institution. Caleb kills Alison Barrington and Professor Jay Mosser in early February 2013. Caleb has kidnapped Sam Morgan and has bitten her three times to make her remember that she is Livvie Locke. C/S is later "killed" in the caves and is brought to the morgue. The medical examiner later takes the ring and walks out of the room. Crimes Committed *Covered up (lied about) Jack's death 2001 *Posed as various people while under Caleb's thrall 2001 *Poisoned Jack's drink 2001 *Spiked a candle with hallucinogens 2002 *Planted evidence in Alison Barrington's car 2002 *Slashed Rebecca Barrington's portrait 2002 *Perjury 2002 *Misled Rafe into believing that she and he were lovers 2002 *Stole Ryan's ashes and planted them as Kevin's at the Barrington estate *Lied about being pregnant with Rafe's baby *Made a deal with the Avatar to get pregnant *Blackmailed a nurse to fix a paternity test *Burned down the silo in an attempt to kill Frank *Injected Kevin with a drug that made him go crazy *Blackmailed Frank to kill Alison *Shot Rafe Kovich *Tried to poison Alison, but ended up killing her unborn child *Locked Tess in a trunk and nearly suffocated her *Rigged a light fixture to fall on Alison, but it hit Kevin instead, causing him to be paralyzed Family tree References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Livvie Locke Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Karen Harris Category:Characters created by Barbara Bloom Category:Characters introduced by Julie Hanan Carruthers Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional non-humans Category:Fictional vampires Category:Port Charles characters Category:2000s